


Racing Hearts

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Hero/Villian relationship, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: No Summary





	Racing Hearts

1\. 

Justice League member Mari Jiwe McCabe, aka Vixen is in a great mood, she is out on the town for some fun. Some dinner alone and then maybe some dancing at a hot spot.

A sudden shriek of terror nearby destroys any hope of Mari having a night of relative peace and calm, but this is what you sign up for when you're a superheroine.

Mari ducks into a nearby alley and changes into her costume.

Placing a hand on the Tatu Totem around her neck, Vixen endowed herself the vision of an eagle, scanning the area she spots someone running with a large bag slung over their right shoulder.

"Cheetah." Vixen said. As if on cue, John's voice explodes into Vixen's right ear.

"Vixen, come in Vixen... pinned down by Volcana and Killer Frost, Cheetah is in your vicinity, engage and capture if possible."

Mari rolled her eyes at John's comment.

Vixen touched her Totem again, this time she endowed her with the speed of a cheetah. She then took off like a shot. 

Barbara Ann Minerva thought she was in the clear, 


End file.
